minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EnderDragonCrystal/Love and War, a Minecraft Fan Story Part 5: The Shelter
"Where are we?" Jill asked. "I don't know, but who cares? We're in paradise!" Becky replied, rolling around in sand. "How can you roll around in sand? It gets in places! I don't like it!" Order asked. Everyone was happy with their new location, it was very warm there, not like the Nether warm, like tropical vacation warm, then Winslow pointed to something in the distance. "What is it Winslow?" Maddy asked. "I think it's a village, maybe we should go there." Winslow replied, his new pet Slime standing next to him. "Well, should we go to it?" Mason asked. "It would probably be a good idea, they would probably have a place for us to stay the night, and I wouldn't think that they would want to hurt us." Ender replied. So they walked over to the village, and as soon as they got there, they were IMMEDIATELY greeted by the locals! "Hello!" A girl said to them. "Welcome to the fishing village!" A man said. "How may I help you guys?" The same man asked. They thought for a moment about it. "We need a place to stay for a few nights, can anyone help us with this?" Order asked him. "Of course! Just follow me guys!" The man told them, he beckoned them to follow. They followed him through the small village, everything was made of oak wood and planks, they passed a sign on the way that said: Current population: 347. Jill then looked at Mason, who was right in front of her, she was now anxious to tell him her secret, but now wasn't the right time to do so. Then she saw Wolf's back, it was badly burned. "Hey Wolf." She said to him. "Yeah?" He responded. "Is your back okay? I mean, the burn." She asked. "No, it still hurts like I've just been burned, those stupid Blazes really got me, I probably would have been toast if it wasn't for Gerald, literally..." Wolf replied. Gerald brayed and smiled at his owner. "Will you be alright?" Jill asked. "Well I have at least a 2nd degree burn, I'll be lucky if I get a scar." He explained. "Sorry to hear that Wolf, I hope it gets better." She told him. "Thanks Jill, I hope so too." He replied. "Oh, Jill, would you mind if I asked you something?" Wolf asked. "Sure, what is it?" She answered. "Do you have a crush on Mason?" He asked her. Jill blushed, and considered for a second if she should answer him. "Well, I didn't want to tell anybody else, but... Yes Wolf, I do have a crush on him, don't tell anybody else, okay?" Jill explained. "Your secret is safe with me." He replied. After 10 more minutes, the guy brought them to a large building, it was made of wooden planks, wooden slabs, stone slabs, glass panes for windows, and some other blocks, it was at least 3 floors high. "The owner of the hotel will be able to check you guys in." The man told them. "Alright, thanks!" Jill said to him. "No problem, see you guys later." The man said, he then walked away. They walked into the hotel, and saw a young woman with blonde hair sitting at the front desk. "How can I help you guys?" She asked them. Order stepped forward, and talked with the woman at the desk. "We just need some place to stay for a while, we won't be here for too long, but we aren't sure exactly how long." Order explained. "And how many people do you have with you?" The woman asked. "We have 13 people and 4 pets." Order answered. The woman then turned around and opened a chest, she dug out 5 redstone torches and passed them to Order. "Those torches are for 5 rooms, so you guys will have to divide yourselves among the rooms, enjoy your stay!" The woman told them. They headed down a hall, and found their rooms, they started to divide themselves among the 5 rooms, which Mason was in charge of. "Okay, Ender, Wolf, Winslow, and Jake, you guys take the first room." Mason said, handing them the torch for their room. "Lever, Jesse, and Steve, you guys take the second room." He instructed, giving them the torch to the second room. "Order, Maddy, Becky, and Lnerd, you guys go to the third room." He said, giving them the torch to the third room. "And Jill and I will take the fourth room." He said. "But, that leaves an extra key." Jesse pointed out. "He has a point, I'll take the fifth room." Jill said to Mason. Mason almost looked heartbroken. (No, nothing Inappropriate was going to happen.) "Well, okay." Mason said, his voice weak. He gave Jill the key to the fifth room, and everyone went into their rooms. Jill sat on her bed, thinking about a lot of things, one of them being, how worried would her mother be? Her mother was probably crying her eyes out right now, then she thought about Alex, why was he acting so suspicious at the party? And was it he who summoned the army of The Nether? What would The Creepers do to them the next time they saw them? And most of all, did Mason like her back? That was what worried her the most, she didn't just have a crush on him, she almost felt a connection with Mason, agitated, she rested her head on her pillow, and almost immediately fell asleep. Then she had another dream, but in her dream, somebody was talking to her... There was nobody with her, she was just in a dark area... "Do you know what happens on your 15th birthday?" It asked. "Of course you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here." It then said. "You know your father won't let you be with him, and you know what will happen afterwards." It said. "Something that could possibly alter the way you see this world, the people you know, the royal families that run these many kingdoms." It said. "That is why I am speaking to you, and trust me, we will meet again..." It said. (No, this isn't gonna become a horror story.) "Jill..." "Jill..." "Jill..." "JILL! ITS US!" She heard somebody familiar yell, there was loud knocking at her door, she woke up and answered the door, standing there was Mason, Winslow and his Slime, Steve, Maddy, The Lever, and Larry. "Hey guys! What's up?" She asked. "We're gonna go and have some fun in the sun! Do you want to join us?" Mason asked her excitedly. "Sure! I'd love to, where are the others?" She asked. "They're already at the beach, come on!" Maddy said to her. Jill then walked out of the room towards the others, then her dress got snagged on the door, it tripped her. "First things first, you need to get some more casual clothes..." The Lever told her. Larry grunted, seemingly agreeing with what his master said. Jill smiled, she could finally get out of her stupid traditional clothing and wear something that didn't make her feel like she was wearing a 500 pound wool sweater. After picking out some clothes offered by a store owner, they made their way to the beach, she traded her stupid dress for a light pink T-Shirt made from Bat furs, black leather pants that ended at her ankles (Kind of like the pants of some of the Jesse variants.) and a pair of casual shoes, she kept her tiara though, since her mother made her swear that she would protect the tiara with her life and make sure that nobody got the jewel in her crown. "Hopefully the others won't be too mad that we kept them waiting!" Steve joked. "Yeah, they really seemed intent on going swimming!" The Lever added, Jill smiled, she hadn't seen her friends this happy since Aiden's party! She then looked at Winslow and his pet slime, she tapped Winslow on his shoulder to get his attention. "Yeah?" Winslow said to her, a smile on his face. "What do you think of your new pet slime?" She asked. "I love him! And I'm very happy that he saved our lives!" Winslow replied. "Do you have a name for him?" Jill asked. "Yup! I named him Jello! Since he's so squishy!" Winslow answered. Jello was on Winslow's head, he looked like he was sleeping. "Jello is a nice name for him! It really fits!" She told him. "Thanks! I knew you guys would approve of his name!" Winslow thanked. Then they made it to the beach, where the others were waiting. "You guys finally made it!" Becky shouted to them. "Yeah, sorry for the wait, we needed to get Jill some more appropriate clothes." Mason said to them. Then some old man ran up to them, screaming. "DONT GO IN THE WATER! BEWARE OF THE SCALE FISH!" He yelled. "Scale fish?" Order said, confused. "THE SCALE FISH! SOMETHING HAS AWOKEN THEM! THEY ARE HUNGRY! THEY ARE OUT LOOKING FOR A PARTICULAR PERSON!" The old man yelled. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Lnerd asked. "HEED MY WARNING! THE SCALE FISH WONT GIVE YOU ONE BEFORE THEY STRIKE! STAY AWAY FROM THE WATER!" He yelled. The old man then ran away, screaming like a lunatic. "What a loon." Steve scoffed. "Don't listen to him guys, he probably just ate some bad Pufferfish." Jake joked. They all looked at the beautiful beach, the sand was nice and yellow, almost GOLDEN in appearance, the Palm trees were tall and green (duh), and the water looked almost crystal clear! There was a lot of people at the beach, either tanning on the sand, or in the sea, the place seemed to be very popular! "LETS GO HAVE SOME FUN!" Ender yelled, almost like he was about to run into another battle. They all ran toward the beach, even more excited then when they were going to the party, why? Because they knew they were safe, they knew that they wouldn't get hurt, and most of all, they had each other. They were having so much fun in their new home, the area was beautiful and the residents were so friendly! They almost didn't want to leave! Most of them went swimming, but some of them, like Mason and Jake, went to speak with the locals for information about where they were, Paul was hanging out with some parrots he met, and The Lever and Larry were getting a tan, Jello was on the beach playing in a 0.5 block high tide pool. Meanwhile, Winslow was surfing using a shield he found, he was catching some pretty big waves too! And then some clownfish came from the waves and jumped past him, one of them even hit him in the face! But since he liked fish, he didn't really care, heck, it just made him even happier! Then he realized something... The fish weren't going his way naturally, they were in a hurry to go the direction they were going in, heck they seemed stressed! They were trying to escape from something! Winslow was starting to feel scared, he then saw a huge creature leap out from one of the waves, it nearly smacked him in the head, it passed him and fell in the water with a splash. He turned around to see the swimmers being attacked by something, they were being pulled underwater by something. The lifeguard back on the beach then called out, at the top of his lungs... GUARDIANS!!!!! Winslow didn't know what to do, if he rode the waves out further, he would get lost, if he jumped in the sea, he would be attacked by The Guardians, he realized that his friends and the locals needed his help, so he jumped into the water, he hated water, but he had to do it, for the safety of his friends. Meanwhile, closer to the shore, things were even more chaotic, people were either being zapped by the lasers of The Guardians, or The Guardians were grabbing them and dragging them into the water, drowning them. Jill was surrounded by 3 of The Guardians in a small rock alcove, and was having trouble holding them off. "TAKE THIS YOU STUPID FISH!" She shouted, she then slashed one of The Guardians hard with her sword, it made a low growling noise, rolled over, and poofed into dust. She looked around to see her friends also struggling with The Guardians, one of them almost pulled Order in! She wanted to help them, but she had to kill The 2 remaining Guardians attacking her first, she slashed another one, but it didn't die, she then leaped into the water, landing on The Guardian and attacked it, repeatedly slashing it while the other Guardian tried to kill her with its laser. Then she had an idea. She shoved The Guardian she was struggling with towards the other one, The Guardian shot it's laser out, thinking it was Jill, the other Guardian was then caught in the beam for more then 4 seconds, it then fell over and poofed into dust. The remaining Guardian then looked at Jill, it's eye opened WIDE, like it was scared, it then tucked it's spikes in and swam away in fear, making weird noises as it swam. Jill was still in the water, and she was very far from the surface, losing breath quickly, she vigorously swam for the surface, and as she was almost out of breath, then somebody stuck their hand into the water for Jill to grab, she grabbed the hand and was pulled out of the water, when she got out, she saw that it was Mason who pulled her out, and he had Jake with him, who was holding a map. "Thank you." Jill said to Mason. "You're welcome." He replied. Jill started to look into Mason's eyes, and before she could say something, someone yelled. "Come on, we gotta go save our friends!" Jake yelled. They ran from the small alcove, to the main area of the beach, where their friends were fighting off The Guardians that went close to in land, and ran into the water after The Guardians who tried to drag people out to sea. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE YOU STUPID FISH!" Mason shouted, he took out his sword and his iron pickaxe and used them to kill 2 of the Guardians, they immediately poofed into dust. "How many people did the Guardians take?" Jill asked. "They took at least 16 people, we have no idea why or where they are taking them." Wolf answered. The remaining Guardians then started departing from the beach, they swam in a single file line off into the open sea. "That was... Ugh..." Order groaned. "What do we do now? We aren't safe here anymore!" Maddy yelled. "The old man said that "something" awoke them, but what?" Winslow asked, Jello was next to him, cowering in fear. "What stirred them up doesn't matter, what matters is that those Guardians are going to come back to the beaches and attack the people, or create a disturbance." Ender told everyone. "BAWK! He's right!" Paul squaked, back on his master's shoulder. They helped the survivors back into the village, then a meeting in the town hall was arranged by the mayor of the village. "It has come to my attention that there was an attack on the beach by a large swarm of Guardians, and that they had killed several residents and abducted others, I will be closing the beaches until something is done about these Guardians, are there any questions?" He asked. A woman raised her hand. "Yes?" The mayor asked. "Who or what is going to defeat the Guardians? We have no army to fight them, we have no good weapons, and nobody is experienced in combat!" The woman cried. "Actually, we do have something that can help us." He told the woman. "And what is that?" She asked. "When the locals were struggling against the Guardians, there were outsiders that helped them get to safety, if it wasn't for these outsiders, more people would have been killed by the Guardians, so I ask that these outsiders, these... Heroes... Please step forward." The mayor instructed. "Come on guys." Mason said, beckoning them forward. They all walked to where the mayor was. "These new heroes of our village will be the ones who get rid of the Guardians, and once again bring peace back to our village!" He announced. "But you didn't even ask us fi-" Order said before being cut off. "Would one of these heroes like to say a few words?" He asked. Jill stepped forward. "I know that we have only been here for less then a day, and that we may seem mysterious to some people, but I promise that we will rid this village of the creatures that restrict you guys from doing what you all love the best!" She announced. Everyone applauded and clapped at what she said. "You all may go now." The Mayor said. Then he walked over to the group. "How exactly are you guys going to get rid of the Guardians?" He asked. "Well, maybe if we lure them over some how, and manage to tag one of them before they all leave, we could track it down back to where the Guardians are coming from!" Jesse suggested. "That's actually a great idea! But Guardians are only attracted by larger prey, like humans or squids, that means you guys are going to need somebody to act as live bait." He told them all. Everyone then turned to face Becky, who wasn't paying attention. "What?" She asked, confused. A few minutes later... "Why do I have to be the Guardian bait?" Becky asked as Jake, and Jill were tying her up with a lead. "Don't worry Becky, we won't let them get you, we are going to have Ender watch you on that small peninsula over there." Jake told her. She turned to see Ender and Paul on a small sand formation that stuck out from the beach. "And we are also going to have Order with you for extra security, I'm also going to be watching." Jill told her. "And what about the others?" Becky asked. "They're planning what we do after we tag a Guardian." Order answered. Then they were done tying Becky up, and then attached a piece of stone to the free end of the lead. "Now what?" Becky asked. They didn't answer, they threw the piece of cobblestone into the water, which dragged Becky in as well, she squealed as she landed in the water, she couldn't move since the cobblestone piece had her anchored on the bottom. "Now, we wait." Order told Becky. They waited for a long time, and for a while, nothing happened, the tide came in, which covers most of the peninsula that Ender and Paul were standing on, Jill, Jake and Order were bored out of their minds. Then Becky heard low growling, they were coming... Then she saw the first shadow, then a second one, then a third one, the Guardians were coming for her! But that wasn't the only group of Guardians, there were some Guardians coming for Ender as well! And he wouldn't be able to run away since the only way back was through the sea! "GUYS! THEYRE HERE!" Becky shouted. This immediately got the attention of Jake, Jill and Order. They looked at the sea, and saw the Guardians going for Becky, and the ones that were attacking Ender and Paul! Ender tried to fight them off, but more always came! "Jake! Go get the others!" Order yelled. Jake nodded and ran in the other direction. "What do we do????" Order asked, panicking. Jill looked at the ocean, there was Ender and Paul, who were being overwhelmed by the Guardians and wouldn't be able to get away from them, but then there was Becky, who had Guardians coming for her, but was completely defenceless! "HELP! PLEASE!" Ender yelled. Jill knew she was going to have to make a hard choice... Stay tuned for the preview for part 6! And yes, everyone will get to talk and do more things in the next chapter, don't worry. Category:Blog posts